Predictable
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: He enjoys teasing her. Yahiro x Megumi.


**

* * *

**

Predictable

By_ xxkoffeexx_

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A.

* * *

:x:x:x:

Sunlight streamed into the greenhouse, warming Megumi's head as she bent over her sketchbook. The building was silent, save the slight breeze coming through the open doors, and the sounds of her pencil on paper. It was the epitome of a lazy, summer afternoon.

She paused to look at her drawing. A panda bear, with cute black and white patterns. Satisfied with the cuteness, she resumed her sketch, passing time until Ryuu and Jun arrived. They were going to visit the local zoo, just the three of them, and the thought excited her so much that she began to hum. It sounded horrible, of course, but she didn't care because nobody was around to hear it but herself.

So engrossed in her careful drawing and humming, she didn't realize that a person other than herself was in the same vicinity until a familiar voice remarked from behind her, "I didn't know you drew in there as well."

She jerked in her seat because the voice was not Ryuu or Jun, or anyone from S.A. Standing only a few feet away, Yahiro was watching her with an indolent smirk. She vaguely noticed he wasn't wearing his school uniform.

Embarrassed at being caught off guard, Megumi turned back around. She flipped to a new page to write him a response, wondering how long he had been standing there. She'd barely written '_Why are you—'_ when she suddenly sensed him standing very close to her. A warm breath touched her neck as Yahiro leaned on the back of her chair, apparently reading the sketchbook over her shoulder.

"Why am I here? That's simple," he answered. "Because you're here."

She blushed but continued writing, '_Why are you really—'_

"You don't believe me? I'm here because you're here."

'_What about—'_

"School? We got out early today."

'_No. Sa—'_

"Sakura isn't here. She _does_ have a date with your brother tomorrow."

The pencil scribbled faster. _'What do you—'_

"What do I want? You, of course." His tone clearly said he was enjoying this.

She was flushing. Her writing was barely legible in her haste to keep up with him.

'_Stop—' _

"I enjoyed your humming, by the way." When she glanced at him in surprise, he smiled slightly at her. "I always enjoy listening to your voice."

Megumi pretended to be miffed, but forgave him anyways. She hid her smile with her hair as she wrote in the sketchbook, _'Will you—'_

"Go on a date again? Tomorrow? At ten?" he said into her ear. "Sure, I don't mind."

The pencil snapped and the girl stood abruptly, face bright red. She turned on the smirking guy and opened her mouth to yell whatever came to her mind, but then he cut in smoothly, "It's okay, you can scream at me. I like hearing your angry side as well."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, and the metaphor didn't improve her mood one bit. So instead she turned, ready to storm off and leave behind the insufferable jerk who found much amusement in getting a rise out of her. She would find Ryuu and Jun because _they_ were gentle and treated her properly and did not like to tease her to death.

But he caught her wrist and tugged, and Megumi found herself kneeling on the chair face-to-face with Yahiro. He propped an arm on the chair back and stared at her. She refused to meet his eyes.

He let go of her gently. "Megumi. Are you really so upset… that you won't yell at me?"

She didn't answer and only pouted. Cutely, in his opinion.

"You're not going to talk at all?"

Her head shook.

"I see. Then..." His hand reached and he took a lock of her wavy tresses, rubbing it between his fingers. Her eyes widened when he leaned his face closer to her and he smiled, "What if I kissed you?"

"…Where?"

He paused, taken aback, and she took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him on the lips. After a few seconds she moved back slowly, blushing at her bold action. Before she could further away, a hand fell on her shoulder and with a glint in his eye, Yahiro quickly moved to close the gap between them.

But suddenly, he stopped. She looked at him in confusion. He smirked and tugged a lock of her hair gently. "I guess we'll have to wait until our date." As he straightened and walked past her, he added, "Meet me here tomorrow at ten AM." She blinked and nodded.

"OI! You bastard!"

Megumi started in surprise and turned around to see Ryuu and Jun looking ready to kill as Yahiro strode calmly out of the greenhouse. Once the Kokusen student disappeared, their death auras were gone and they rushed over to her.

"Megumi-chan! Are you okay?"

"If he tried to do anything indecent I'll…"

As they continued alternatively worrying over her and swearing to beat up Yahiro if he looked at her the wrong way, Megumi touched her lips and smiled.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

END

:x:x:x:

* * *

A/N: Here's to Yahiro and Megumi! One of the few unofficial couples of the series (for now). It's probably OOC and such, but maybe it was a decent attempt. Megumi is such a great character. ;

Everyone should read Special A. It's a cute, sweet and fun read. And there are oh-so-many couples. XD

Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *


End file.
